


Storage Hunters NI.

by Sweepo



Series: What we were watching [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweepo/pseuds/Sweepo
Summary: Another TV show possibly visits Derry.
Series: What we were watching [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214948
Kudos: 2





	Storage Hunters NI.

“What’s that you’re watching Michelle?”

“Some show where an American chrome dome rocks about opening old storage units and sells the stuff to people who bid on it.”

“I think it’s called Storage Hunters UK Aunt Deirdre.”

“Did you eat the TV guide again Dicko?”

“If they made that show here half the storage bins would probably explode,” offered Martin.

“Aye it’d be the shortest show commission in history.”

“A nice, modern update on the world’s fastest game joke then.”

James looked puzzled at this until his uncle explained.

“At the time of the IRA mail bombing campaign they reckoned that the world’s fastest party game was pass the parcel in Belfast.”

“Or if you wanted your party to end with a bang you’d book the Europa Hotel,” contributed Deirdre.

“Still it’d be cracker if they did come to Derry.”

“Aye Orla would get to see the ATO in their bee keeper outfits every show.”

“Some hope of that, sure who here would have anything worth storing?”

“Aye all you’d find in a Quinn family lock up would be Erin’s old diaries and some sepia shots of ‘Ragin’ Joe.”

“Our Michelle’s would have all her Avon stuff and a load of empty bottles.”

“They’d have better luck on the Waterside, not only do the prods have all the money and all the land they also have all the best junk.”

“The Joyce clan would probably have something in storage, old classic car or some spare art but I think the fees have to be three months in arrears before the property reverts to the storage firm,” said James.

“Seriously James you and Trampy Tara should have a blowjob contest the amount you’ll swallow.”

“Yet again not gay.”

“Martin, fetch me the wooden spoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossovers can be fun.


End file.
